One of Those Days
by RedLion2
Summary: Brian and Honey have a talk.


I do not own _Trixie Belden_ and company.

I've recently discovered the wealth of Trixie Belden fan fiction, and after reading some very delightful stories, have decided to add some of my own. I am a strong Honey/Brian supporter, though I have to admit to liking alternate pairings, as well. Hope you all enjoy this. It's my first one.

One of Those Days

Honey Wheeler dropped her backpack to the floor and heaved a giant sigh. She shrugged out of her pea coat and hung it up, wishing that spring would hurry up and come to Sleepyside. Jim Frayne, her adopted older brother, came in behind her and hung up his varsity jacket.

"Long day, sis?" he asked, glancing at her.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm glad to be home." She turned away and started toward the kitchen, where she knew an ice-cold soda would be waiting. Jim followed behind, his footsteps louder on the hardwood floor than hers. She grabbed a Coke and a diet Coke, handing Jim the Coke and opening the diet for herself.

Jim swallowed some of the icy liquid and sighed. "I needed that."

"Me too. Today was forever long," his sister said. A small frown settled over her pretty face. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to go back."

Jim smiled. "And I'm pretty sure you have to." He gestured for her to leave the kitchen. "What was so bad about today?"

Honey sighed again. She didn't really want to get into it with him, especially since it involved a boy. And not just any boy, but his best friend, Brian Belden. The only boy she'd ever really crushed on. "Oh, you know. Just one of those days," she said, lowering her head so that her hair swung forward to cover her pink cheeks.

"Uh huh." There was amusement in Jim's voice. "And you're sure it's just that? It has nothing to do with the fact that the spring fling is coming up soon? Or that Mart finally asked Di to it today?"

When Honey whipped her head up to look at him, he laughed. "Hit it on the head, sis?"

"Maybe," she mumbled. Her thoughts drifted to Brian. Why hadn't he asked her yet? _Maybe he isn't going to_. She frowned as a wave of disappointment rolled over her. She jumped when Jim touched her shoulder, and when she met his eyes again, she saw his calm concern.

"Relax, Honey. It's still a month away. There's plenty of time," he said.

"I know." She glanced out the large front window, and an instant yearning to be alone hit her. "Um, I'm going to go outside for awhile."

Jim squeezed her shoulder. "You want company?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Where you heading?"

She rolled her eyes, being careful not to let him see. "Probably the lake."

"Well—"

"I'll be careful." It wasn't like she was probably the best swimmer in the Bob-Whites or anything. When he didn't answer, she looked up at him and tried to smile. "Honest, Jim. I'll be very careful."

"Okay." His face relaxed, and he said, "Sorry I can't help you out more, sis."

Honey's heart swelled with gratitude at his sincerity. He really was a great older brother. She threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. "You already have, Jim. You made me feel better," she told him.

He grinned and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Go on," he said, and she hurried back to the foyer for her pea coat and boots. As she stepped outside, a cool breeze tugged on the ends of her hair.

Yes, this was what she really needed. Just some time for herself.

* * *

Jim watched her until she was out of his line of sight, and retrieved his cell from his jacket pocket. He wandered back to the living room while waiting for his best friend to pick up.

"Hey, Jim."

"Brian." Jim paused, unsure how to proceed now that he had him on the line. "Is Mart pretty excited about Di saying yes?" he finally asked.

Brian chuckled. "Definitely. And Moms is pretty happy, too."

"Good." _Come on, Frayne. Just tell him already._ He knew how his younger sister and best friend felt toward one another. "Hey, Honey had kind of a rough day today. She went for a walk down by the lake." There. He'd said it. Now the ball was in Brian's court.

There was a small pause. "Really. Well, I was kind of thinking about a walk myself. Thanks for the tip."

Jim could hear the smile in his friend's voice and grinned to himself. "No problem. See ya." He hung up and grabbed his backpack, deciding to do his homework now and be done with it.

He'd done his part to help get his friend and sister together. The rest was up to them.

* * *

Brian threw on his varsity jacket and ran down the familiar worn path toward the Wheeler's estate. He could see the big lake glistening beneath the waning sunlight, and shuddered a bit. _Sure hope Honey has a heavy jacket on. _The breeze was growing chilly, and he hated the thought of his girl being cold.

His girl. The thought made his heart beat harder. How long had he liked Jim's beautiful sister? _A long time_, he mused, though he wasn't sure she was aware of his feelings for her. He'd planned on asking her to the spring fling that day, but Mart had gotten to Di first, and Brian couldn't bring himself to horn in on Mart's exciting news.

But now Jim had given him a second chance, and he didn't intend on blowing it. He spotted the dock, and his heart crashed when he didn't automatically see her. He slowed, scanning the immediate area, and relief welled in his chest when he saw her slim frame down by the water.

_Alright, Belden. This is it._ He steeled his nerves and started for the shore.

* * *

Honey idly kicked at a rock, her melancholy thoughts churning inside. She knew she should be happy for Di, and for Mart, but jealousy seemed to be her overwhelming emotion. _And Jim already asked Trixie last week._ Dan had asked a girl in his social history class, so she was the only one left without a date.

_Well, Brian hasn't asked anyone yet, but who knows if he's going to._ She had always liked Brian's calm, quiet demeanor, but that same quietness was now making her crazy. She could feel the pinprick of tears, and blinked furiously to drive them away. _No pity party_, she instructed herself.

The breeze had picked up, and despite the coat she wore, she shivered. But she wasn't ready to go inside yet, and decided to walk along the shoreline. A soft whistle rent the air around her, and she spun around, her heart skipping as Brian jogged up to her, a warm grin on his handsome face.

"Hey, Honey," he said, stopping beside her. His cheeks were rosy red in the brisk air, and he looked good.

"Hi, Brian." She was happy to see him, yet confused as to why he'd shown up, out of the blue. _Maybe he came to tell me he's asking someone else to the fling._ A frown touched her delicate mouth, and she saw concern break in his dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and stepped closer to her.

She nodded. "Oh, I'm fine. Just taking a walk." She indicated the lake.

"May I walk with you?" he asked, his voice calm and low.

"Sure." She moved ahead, not waiting for him, and knew she was being impolite. _Even bratty, I suppose._ Still, she hadn't really wanted company. Brian stayed next to her, silent and composed, and she decided she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Why are you here?" she asked, stopping. Brian turned to her, and she kept her hazel eyes pinned to him.

"I just wanted to take a walk," he said, frowning.

"So you just happened to choose the lake?"

"Well, Jim called me. He said you were upset, and I thought maybe I should come talk to you," he said.

"Jim called you?" Embarrassment burned Honey's body, and she quickly turned away. "I'm fine. You don't have to pretend you're worried about me."

"Pretend?" Brian moved to stand before her, and there was turmoil in his direct gaze. "Honey, I care a great deal about you. You should know that."

"Really? How would I know? You never—" She broke off, a threat of tears very real in her eyes.

"Never what?"

"It's nothing." She tried to go past him, but he reached out and took her shoulders, squeezing them.

"Honey, listen. I know I'm not as vocal as Jim or Mart are. I don't flirt well. But please, you have to know how much I like you," he said. His voice was pleading.

Honey swallowed hard. She couldn't let herself cry in front of him. But the flood was too great, and soon she was biting her lip as tears ran down her face. Brian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. He was warm and solid, and she was comforted when he rubbed her back.

"Shh, Honey. It's okay. Look, I'm sorry. I know I haven't said hardly anything to you about this. About us. But I want us to be together. I want you to go to the spring fling with me." His voice was soft and gentle, and she sniffed, pulling back just enough to see his face.

"Really? I-I thought maybe you were going with someone else." She hated how weak her voice was, but couldn't help it.

He reached up to brush her left cheek with his long fingers. "The only girl I want is you, Honey. I'm so sorry you thought I'd want anyone else. That's my fault for not showing you what you mean to me."

She smiled and buried her head against his chest, snuggling in close to him. He chuckled and hugged her. "So what do you say? Want to go with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to, Brian," she whispered, and he gave her a squeeze.

"Great. Now come on. You're cold. I'll walk you back to the Manor," he said, and let go of her only to take her right hand. She started forward, but he held her back, and at her questioning look, said, "I want you to go out with me, too. I don't want you having any more doubts."

Her heart fluttered as she stared into his bright, dark eyes. "I don't want that, either. I'll go with you." She wanted to call him her own. She wanted to belong to him. _So much so._

"I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy, Honey." Brian brought his head close and very gently brushed his lips over hers.

Feeling lighter and happier than she had in a long time, Honey pressed close to him and whispered, "I know you will."


End file.
